Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten
Disgaea 4 is the latest installment in the Disgaea series and the second Disgaea game to be on the Playstation 3. It stars a Vampire named Valabatose who is leading a coup d’état in the Netherworld. It is said to have improved graphics from Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice and an "Online Mode". The game is scheduled for release on February 24th in Japan and sometime during the summer in North America. The new main characters in this game are the mentioned Valabatose, a man named Fenrich who has wolf features, a girl named Fuka who wears a Prinny themed school uniform, a pink haired angel girl, a kid in a hoodie that has a skull on it and a strange little kid with tentacles. The trailer and box art has confirmed several classes from the previous games. Human classes include the Male and Female Warriors, the Mage and Skull, the Magic Knight, the Gunner, the Masked Hero, the Beast Master, the Healer, the Heavy Knight, the Female Samurai and the Archer. Monster classes include the Prinny, Dragon, Succubus, Nekomata, Reaper, Mystic Beast, Slime, Eryangi, Dragon Zombie, Orc, Wood Golem, Rifle Demon, Ghost, Zombie and Alraune. The Gargoyle from the original Disgaea: Hour of Darkness has confirmed to return after being absent from the other 2 games in the series. The Professor class from Makai Kingdom also appears as a class in this game. The trailer also revealed a New Class that resembles either a Robot or a Space Marine in armor. Another character, resembling a white haired demon in a black robe and japanese sword appears in the trailer and box art and it is believed he is a new class. The Box Art also revealed a girl that looks similar to V-13 from Blazblue: Calamity Trigger and she is suspected to be a new class as well. As for returning main characters, Axel is confirmed to be in the game and is suspected to be one of the main characters (having appeared alongside the other main characters at the end of the trailer). Flonne will also appear as she is shown on the box art (next to the Archer and above the Female Samurai) but she seems appears in her original Angel form and her current role is unknown. A code that comes with first print copies in Japan allows plays to download her for free, meaning she is probably in the first wave of DLC. The games new features include new attacks, new attacks and abilities while in a Tower, Giant Weapons, Dual Wielding and an online mode where you can interact with other players. There is also a large map like area, similar to Soul Nomad's maps which looks like an updated version of the class room from Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice. Magichange returns from Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice but the monsters turn into different weapons from their previous incarnations (examples: Prinny becomes a Bow, Dragon becomes a Sword and so on). Gallery Disgaea4.jpg|First Promotional Game Art. Disgaea 4 Screenshot.jpg|Disgaea 4 Screen Shot File:Disgaea 4 Box Art.jpg|Japanese Box Art References *Siliconera's article confirming the game's existence *Siliconera's article with the trailer and the info on Flonne External links Official Disgaea 4 Japanese Site Category:Disgaea